Huge Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: The Octuplets are the Potter 8 children James Harold Potter and his 7 siblings that were born at the same time as him. All of the married. Each one has children. What will happen when James and Lily turn up alive on July 16th 2000? What will the others say? How big has their family gotten?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Octuplets are the Potter 8 children James Harold Potter and his 7 siblings that were born at the same time as him. All of the married. Each one has children. What will happen when James and Lily turn up alive on July 16th 2000? What will the others say? How big has their family gotten?

* * *

**Prologue**

The Octuplets were born on March 30th 1960. Their names were James Harold Potter, Charlus William Potter, Lyra Samantha Potter, Kiandra Aries Potter, Roxanna Dorea Potter, Patrick Timothy Potter, Richard David Potter and Sarah Paige Potter.

They all loved each other very much and all went to Hogwarts James, Charlus, Lyra, and Kiandra got into Gryffindor, Sarah got into Hufflepuff, Roxanna into Slytherin, and Patrick and Richard into Ravenclaw.

They stuck together throughout the good times and bad. The all married when they came of age.

James to Lily Rose Evans a smart Muggle-Born Gryffindor. That he loved for years trying to get her and he finally did. They married straight out of Hogwarts and had 4 children. They were killed when baby Harry was just 18 months old. Sirius tried to get custody but was denied for Harry because he needed blood wards of his mother so he went to live with Petunia Evans-Dursley. James and Lily's kids were now 22, 20 and 19 and were doing great.

Sirius Black Married Lyra Potter. They liked each other since 2nd year so they went out through Hogwarts and married out of Hogwarts straight away. They had 8 children all together and James and Lily's 3 children that they got custody of. They moved closer to Harry and Harry grow up knowing the magical world. It was only because of Sirius and Lyra that stopped the Dursley's beating Harry. Sirius had scared them good. Harry went to Sirius and Lyra's on the weekends were he good play with his siblings.

Remus Lupin married Kiandra Potter who didn't care he was a werewolf. She said that didn't change a person and they started dating in 4th year they also married straight out of Hogwarts. They had 10 children together. None of them had the werewolf gene. Which everyone was grateful for. They only got cranky around the full moon. Remus and Kiandra lived in Liverpool but saw the others often. Which was normal in a big family.

Sarah Potter married Fabian Prewett who was two years older than her they started dating in her 5th year and his 7th. They married when Sarah was out of Hogwarts and had 9 children. Fabian had a small to large family his twin brother Gabion and his sister Molly who married the Weasley's. They lived in Brighton near the beach all the children loved to swim. So they at a manor right on the ocean.

Roxanna Potter married Severus Snape who she was in love with since 3rd year. They were in Slytherin together and became great friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. They married two years out of Hogwarts. Just before Lily and James died. They had 7 children. They lived in Bristol and visited the others very frequently. Severus taught at Hogwarts Potions and she taught Ancient Runes.

Charlus Potter married Narcissa Black. Her family weren't happy about it because his family was a blood-traitor and not a death eater family. But Narcissa loved him and him she. They married in summer right after school finished her family disowned her because she was meant to marry Lucius Malfoy but didn't. At least she had her cousin Sirius and lots of family to be around. She had 5 children all together. They were quite happy with that amount of children. So they stopped at 5.

They heard Lucius married Penny Greengrass and had a brat named Draco Malfoy who was always mean to everyone children in public but he wanted to get away from his father and mother. Narcissa was trying to help him out. When Harry defeated Voldemort Draco stood up for himself and got out of Lucius's thumb getting disowned in the process for liking a half-blood Snape. But Draco didn't care he had honest friends. His father was in Azkaban for being a death eater for life. So Draco got the fortune and the manor even if he didn't want it or Lucius didn't legally disown him. So he and his girlfriend moved in there. It was nice have a place of their own

Patrick Potter married a Muggle-born who was in Ravenclaw with him. Her name is Essence Laura Dixon-Potter. They loved each over very much and married in the winter after they finished Hogwarts. They had 6 children together. Then they stopped. They both thought 6 felt right to them. They lived in Cardiff.

Richard Potter married Daphna Zabini. He had 5 children with her. When she died he had a brief fling with a woman named Meredith in 1991. 9 months later he had his 6th child Alexis Meredith Potter-Castle as he was now calling himself Richard Castle and he lived and worked in New York, New York City. Where he fall in love with a Muggle named Katherine Beckett. He told her he was a wizard and showed her to she believed him. She was very supportive and could keep a secret from the team. She planned on marrying Richard she didn't care if he had 6 children. She could add more to that number. The married in Spring 1998 and Kate gave birth to twins daughter Johanna Katherine Potter-Castle and a boy named Jim Richard Potter-Castle. They were 6 months old at the moment and beautiful.

When James and Likely died they all grieved together. They had lost a brother and sister. But Voldemort was gone for now and Dumbledore said he would return. And sure enough he did and killed Dumbledore in the kids 6th year. There was a battle fought at Hogwarts a year later on May 2nd 1998. Harry took down Voldemort for good and everyone was happy. But Gabion died in the fight. Leaving Fabian, Molly and his wife grieving for him.

Now it was two years later and surprises had happened and more were coming but they didn't know that yet…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
